1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus including a recording portion for performing recording onto a medium.
2. Related Art
Heretofore, an ink jet printer has been well known as a kind of recording apparatus. This inkjet printer performs printing (recording) of images and the like onto paper, which is an example of various kinds of media, by ejecting inks serving as liquids (recording liquids) from a recording portion provided therein onto the paper which is intermittently transported. In such a printer, in order to stably supply the recording portion with the inks to be ejected from the recording portion, a liquid reservoir portion for reserving the inks therein is provided.
Particularly, in a printer including a recording portion provided with a recording head (line head) capable of ejecting inks across a paper portion extending in a paper width direction intersecting with a paper transport direction, the inks are substantially simultaneously ejected across the paper portion extending in the paper width direction, thus causing the increase of a liquid ejection amount of the inks ejected from the recording head. Accordingly, an ink reservoir portion provided in such a printer is required to reserve a large amount of inks therein. In response to this requirement, a printer (recording apparatus) including a liquid reservoir portion provided with a plurality of ink cartridges (liquid reservoirs) capable of reserving a large amount of inks has been proposed (refer to, for example, JP-A-2012-35438).
In existing printers, nevertheless, such a liquid reservoir portion for reserving a large amount of inks is disposed at a position where the liquid reservoir portion does not block paper that is ejected from a medium outlet (paper outlet) in a substantially horizontal direction from being properly stacked on a stacking member. That is, the liquid reservoir portion is disposed at a position which exists on the extension of an ejection direction of the paper ejected from the medium outlet, and at which the liquid reservoir portion does not overlap the stacking member, on which the paper is stacked, in a vertical direction (upward/downward direction) and overlaps the stacking member in a plane direction. For this reason, the horizontal-direction size of an apparatus body of the printer increases, and the plane area of the apparatus body when viewed in a vertical direction intersecting with the horizontal direction increases; thereby causing a problem in that an installation space having a large area is required.
In addition, such a situation is substantially common to recording apparatuses each including a recording portion for performing recording by ejecting liquids onto a medium; a liquid reservoir portion for reserving the liquids to be supplied to the recording portion; a medium ejection route that is provided, at an end portion thereof, with a medium outlet from which the medium is ejected; and a stacking member for stacking thereon the medium ejected from the medium outlet.